


Stammi Vicino 2.0

by hazelandglasz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Computers, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wooing, adorable idiots, the fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Person A needs the help of IT!Person B and comes up with stupid demands to get Person B to come more often until they gather the courage to ask them outIt's my favorite trope, so sue me ^^





	Stammi Vicino 2.0

Contrary to popular beliefs around the hallways of The Rink,Viktor is not  _ completely _ incompetent around computers.

He didn’t become the “hero” of his department by being entirely clueless around those electronic beasts.

But.

This time around, no matter how hard he tries, no matter what he tries--and it ranges from unplugging his whole system and plugging it back off to singing a lullaby to it--, the report that needs to be on Yakov’s desk in … oh Lord, thirty-five minutes, simply won’t. Fucking. Print.

“Arrrgh!”

Plisetsky rolls away from his cubicle to glare at Viktor. “Do you mind keeping it down, old man?” he growls. “Some of us do work around here.”

Viktor wordlessly growls back, raking his fingers through his hair. First of all, he is not old, fuck you very much, and second of all, he would so work too if he  _ could _ .

“Vitya, just call IT, that’s why they lurk around in the basement,” Georgi says over the wall that separates their two desks.

Georgi is right.

He’s the voice of reason, as melodramatic as he may be in his color palettes sometimes.

“ _ IT, Chulanont speaking, how may I help you? _ ”

“Hello, hi, this is Nikiforov, station 1804?”

“ _ Yes _ ?”

There is a smirk behind that cheery tone, Viktor doesn’t need a conf call to know it.

He  _ may _ use his break time to watch videos of dogs. Maybe. So sue him.

“There is a problem with my printer.”

“ _ Any error message on your screen _ ?”

“No--nothing happens.”

“ _ Did you try to turn it o-- _ ”

“Yes!”

“ _ Alright, buddy, I’ll send someone within the hour. Slow down with the caffeine, alright? _ ”

Before Viktor can reply or, you know, defend himself, Chulanont hangs up on him.

The little--

“Chulanont told you to untwist your panties?”

“Yes, Mila.”

“He has a point.”

“Can you kindly mind your own panties and leave mine as twisted as they want to be?”

“Kinky.”

“Mila, do you need another visit from HR?”

“Hmmm, yeah, I’d say I do, it’s been a while since Ms. Crispino paid us a visit …”

Michele’s angry eyes appear above the partition at the mention of his sister before slowly sinking back down, and Mila clears her throat, twisting her mouth in embarrassment.

Her eyes land behind Viktor, and her smirk makes a comeback. “Viktor, did IT say the name of the guy coming to help you?”

“Nope.”

“Hm-hm.”

Viktor swivels around on his chair to follow her line of sight and when his eyes find the guy who stepped out of the elevator, fixing his hair and pushing his glasses up his nose, he lurches forward mid-turn and faceplants.

God. Fucking. Bless.

The Mystery Dancer from the company’s Christmas party is … not looking as mysterious and daring as he did back then--now  _ that _ was a night to remember, the way they danced together through all the songs that played, laughing like Viktor hadn’t laughed in God knows how long, smiling and brushing fingers …--but still as captivating and interesting with the thick frames hiding his beautiful eyes.

“Yuuri!”

Viktor may have had his fair share of champagne that night, but he didn’t forget that name.

Which made his inability to find Yuuri in the personnel's log even more frustrating.

The man seems surprised that Viktor knows his name, and a oh so pretty blush spreads on his cheeks--really, Viktor would love to observe the way it flares like pink paint in a glass of water. With his fingers, his lips …

“Mr. Nikiforov? Station 1804?”

Oh.

“Y-yes, that … that’s me.”

A small smile, one that screams of discomfort. “I’m Yuuri. Katsuki. I’m from IT?”

Viktor can only nod as he stands to let Yuuri sits in his chair. Yuuri starts typing some commands and codes while explaining in a soft voice what he’s doing, but there is a distant ringing sound in Viktor’s ear at the moment.

_ He doesn’t remember. _

“See, Viktor, your computer was not connected to the same network as your printer, I don’t know what happened there …”

_ He doesn’t remember me, our dance, the whole night, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him _ .

“Viktor?”

_ I know it happened, Chris has  _ [ _ pictures _ ](https://rare289.files.wordpress.com/2017/01/screenshot-1156.png?w=1200) _. I was ready to take him on all the dates and he. Doesn’t. Even. Remember _ .

“Viktor? Mr. Nikiforov? Sir?”

_ Oh Lord … _

“Ow.”

Viktor shakes his head, rubbing at the back of it. On the floor, next to his foot, there is a little  [ black cat  ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41YcnPlJSzL._SY450_.jpg) still holding some paper clips.

And Yuri is glaring at him. “Can you stop being pathetic for a second, old man, and answer the guy so he can return to the cave where he belongs?”

Yuuri’s face matches Viktor’s  [ scarf  ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/6682151/il_570xN.331567442.jpg) now. “Yuri!”

Both men look at him and Viktor has to pinch the bridge of his nose. “This is going to get confusing very fast,” he mumbles. “Yuri, you’ll have to find a nickname or something?”

“Or you can just call us by our last names, like a professional human being.”

“Nah, that’s no fun, right Yuuri?”

Yuuri looks back at him and shrugs. “I guess .First names are … good?”

“That’s the spirit!”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“Relax, coolio, Yurio!”

“Don’t you dare.”

Mila’s head pops out again from her cubicle. “Yurio? I approve.”

Yuri--no, Yurio now--groans and disappears back between the wall of his space. “Fine, do whatever you want. And bring me back my paper clips holder.”

“After the violence you used to throw it at me?”

A small sound, innocent and so tentative Viktor could have missed it, stops him mid-drama.

A giggle.

From Yuuri.

That’s fucking adorable, and  [ Viktor  ](https://bobbleanime.files.wordpress.com/2016/10/yurioniceep2-1a.png?w=620) is going to combust.

“I understand now why some days are not so productive,” Yuuri says as he stands up.

_ Why is he standing up? _

“Seems like your printer is working now … Viktor.”

_ Oh, my name sounds pretty in his mouth. _

_ Nope, not going there. _

“You’re a miracle worker, Yuuri,” Viktor exclaims instead. “How can I thank you?”

Yuuri tilts his head to the side and brushes a strand of hair away from his face with a crooked smile. “You just did.”

And with that, he’s gone, and Viktor lets himself drop in his chair, looking at him go.

_ Not a bad sight to fixate upon _ .

“You are  _ pathetic-- _ oww, you asshole, you nearly hit me!”

\---

Now that Viktor has found Yuuri again--he didn’t even consider IT to be the place where his mystery man was hiding, and he will make amends for that neglect--he cannot fathom the idea of not seeing him.

Yes, he does have a melodramatic streak to compete with Georgi, why do you ask.

Lunch hour doesn’t work, because apparently, the whole IT team--all three of them, it’s like their computers are guarded by an adorable Cerberus.

(Yes, Viktor did mark the page for the IT team in the company’s mug book.  _ why _ do you ask?)

\--seems to take their lunch break at odd hours.

Whyyyy?

“Because it makes sense for them to run diagnosis and tests while we mere humans are out for lunch.”

Georgi, once again the voice of reason.

“Since when are you so logical?”

“Since he is getting laid again.”

“Ah.”

“Mila!”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“...”

“Thought so.”

“Maybe Old man here needs to get laid too to get his remaining grey cells working ag--oww!”

“Yurio, show some respect.”

“Thank you Sara.”

“--for your elders.”

“Fuck you Sara.”

“The job is taken.”

“Eww.”

“Yes, don’t hurt the  _ baby _ ’s sensitive ears with your trash talk.”

“Fuck you Viktor.”

Viktor laughs, leaning back in his chair. “That doesn’t tell me how to, how did you so romantically put it, get laid with my beautiful mystery man.”

“You know his name, he’s not a mystery man anymore--did you actually bring the mug book with you?”

“I needed to look at his face.”

Chris leans over his shoulder to look at the page too. “He’s a cutie,” he says thoughtfully. “The other two are not too shabby either--Sara! Why did you hire only models to be in IT?”

Sara smirks at them. “Eye candy.”

Michele seethes in a corner, and as entertaining as it may be--it so is--that doesn’t help Viktor with his situation.

“Goddammit, Viktor,” Yurio explodes, “if you want to see the IT guy, either go down to the cave or get the IT guy to come up here!”

Now that’s an idea.

“Or you can be a creeper and wait for him and follow him and slaughter him before making a suit out of his skin, for all I care.”

What.

No, the first idea was better.

\---

Thus starts the big Week of Viktor Against The Machines.

Unplugging and replugging everything in the wrong order is a pretty easy task, and it gets him the priviledge of looking at Yuuri’s butt wiggling for, oh, only a minute.

But a minute of  _ that _ particular sight is more than enough to fill a lifetime of fantasies when you’e Viktor Nikiforov.

Even worth the comments about him drooling from … many cubicles actually.

Kicking the router until the Wi-fi network collapses is a job of precision and only done once he has checked that this wouldn’t be too much of a bother.

Mila carries Yurio away for coffee before the young man can start screaming bloody murder, so not bothered.

This time, Yuuri is not alone--he brings his intern with him, a serious looking dude with an extreme focus.

And an undercut.

“Altin,” he says to introduce himself before lifting the router in the air like he’s going to perform Hamlet’s monologue. ‘Hm.”

Yurio and Mila return just as Viktor manages to invite Yuuri for a drink while Altin repairs the thing--and he doesn’t even embarrass himself in the process.

Lo and behold, Yuuri accepts, checking with the younger man--that he calls Beka for some reason--before returning his attention to Viktor.

Who, frankly, doesn’t know if he can handle that smile without doing something idiotic.

As they walk out, Yurio stands close to the door, eyes wide as they look at Beka Altin working his magic.

_ Interesting _ .

Not as interesting as Yuuri talking about how computers are more than electronic circuits, but still.

\---

The following day, Yurio waits for Viktor at the entrance with a papercup and a frown.

“Want some help with your mission?”

“My what now?”

“Your mission,” Yurio repeats, shoving the cup in Viktor’s chest. “I figured, the bigger the mess, the longer he’ll stay, the more opportunity you’ll have to charm him because he seems receptive to,” he pauses, gesturing at Viktor’s everything, “this, and the quicker you’ll stop moping.”

Viktor takes a careful sip of the drink and considers his young colleague.

A genius, yes; but Yurio is still very young.

And not very subtle.

“The bigger the mess, the more likely Yuuri is going to bring reinforcement, hm?”

“Look, do you want my help or not?!”

“I do. Thank you, Yuri.”

“Nah, use Yurio, I got used to it.”

“So what’s the plan?”

\---

Alright.

_ Alright _ .

Maybe they took it one step too far.

Uprooting the whole database from the server, forcing it to halt as if under attack and putting everyone  _ but  _ the IT team on hold was … perhaps a bit much.

Possibly.

Neither Viktor nor Yurio ever denied being over-the-top.

Even with the unhappy frown on Yuuri’s face, it’s worth it, because it means that they need to go back and forth between the servers and the desks for the next two weeks.

(Viktor will totally buy muffins baskets for the team)

“So, Yuuri …”

“Not now.”

There is something new in Yuuri’s voice, something dark, that doesn’t let Viktor completely indifferent.

He fears that there isn’t much Yuuri could do that would make him feel differently.

But that little growl?

Straight to the spank bank.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know this command would provoke that reaction,” he still says softly.

He did not, that’s not a lie. Yurio did, though.

Even if it worked beyond even his expectations.

Yuuri sighs, leaning back in Viktor’s chair to look up at him. His hair is pushed back--after pulling at it for hours, it’s almost like Yuuri gelled it--and he took his glasses off.

Viktor could kiss him on sight, for all to see, he’s so heart-wrenchingly beautiful.

“I know you didn’t mean to do it,” Yuuri says tiredly, “but you have to understand that your actions have consequences.”

Is Yuuri scolding him?

“That what you do put everybody else in jeopardy.”

Signs point to yes.

“Boss, don’t be so hard on him,” Otabek--Altin’s name, after all--says, eyes on Yurio’s screen while he types line after line of coding. “We should have safe-guarded that command.”

Yurio is perched on the cubicle’s wall like a cat--no surprise there--following Otabek’s every move.

“You can save it, thought, right Beka?”

It’s weird and sweet (sweird?) to see Yurio looking at another human being with so much fondness.

“We can put it back online,” Beka says, “but Yuuri is the only one who can save what has been lost.”

“My hero,” Viktor says softly.

He didn’t expect Yuuri to smirk at him. “Hero, uh?”

“Of course.”

“Does that make you the princess in distress?”

“Of course.”

“Meaning that this is my task to complete to win your hand.”

“It’s already yo _ oo _ look at the time, gotta run, gotta get … um, coffee. Lots of it. For everybody.”

“Vitya.”

Viktor freezes on the spot, red high on his cheeks.

Yuuri stands up and walks towards him, glasses back on his nose but his hair still pushed back.

Forget about walking, Yuuri Katsuki is  [ stalking  ](http://thumbs.modthesims2.com/img/5/4/4/3/4/2/7/MTS_Iam4ever-1685260-6uziIWf5.jpg) towards Viktor.

And Viktor has no intention of going anywhere--what’s a little humiliation in exchange of this sight, this determination aimed at him.

“Will you go on a date with me when I put the system back fully?” Yuuri asks, voice soft yet confident.

Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hand, and bring  [ it to his lips ](http://images2.itechpost.com/data/images/full/54189/yuri-on-ice-episode-9-recap-episode-10-spoilers.jpg) . “I can’t wait.”

\---

_ And now for a little prologue-epilogue _

From the moment Yuuri started working at The Rink, he fell in love with the chief creator Viktor Nikiforov.

Talented, amiable, gorgeous--the man had everything going for him.

Why would he even look in the direction of some IT schmuck like Yuuri?

After the Christmas celebration, which Yuuri only remembered as the Headache From Hell, Yuuri feels a little bit better, like he belongs there. Phichit is a good manager, sure, but Yuuri is the computer wizard.

With Otabek as an intern (and soon a colleague, Yuuri will make sure of that), there is nothing they can’t do, from the basement where they work surrounded by all the machinery.

That doesn’t make his crush on Viktor any less pathetic, but it is a consolation.

“Yuuri, desk 1804 needs you urgently.”

Yuuri rolls closer to Phichit. “Can’t you take over from here?”

“No, no, it’s … important that  _ you  _ go and fix it on sight.”

Yuuri narrows his eyes at his best friend. “Who is station 1804?”

“Why do you care?”

“What are you doing?”

“My job?”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s not Mr. Feltsman, is it?”

“Oh no.”

“Ms. Liliana?”

“Nah, I wouldn’t put you through that.”

“You’re not trying to play matchmaker  _ again _ , are you?”

Otabek looks at them with a confused look. “Again?”

“He got me drunk at the Christmas party, saying that I just needed a little liquid courage, which, a, it got me nothing except a headache, and b, certainly didn’t work to approach Viktor.”

Otabek’s eyes are all round and wide. “The Christmas party?” he repeats. “The one where--”

“Yuuri, Station 1804 is waiting,” Phichit cuts in, perhaps a bit too loudly to be honest.

But he’s right, and he’s his boss, so Yuuri sighs and goes out.

“This is not over,” he warns Phichit.

Before the door closes, he swears he hears him reply, “This is just the beginning.”

 


End file.
